


Hand in Hand

by 0Melting_Angels0



Series: Markus and Simon [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Awkward Romance, Boys In Love, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Slow Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Melting_Angels0/pseuds/0Melting_Angels0
Summary: They led the march together, hand in hand.





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part 2 of a 3 part collection! Please enjoy!

As they all assembled at the end of the street, Markus found his heart pounding ever faster, if that were possible. Nerves steadily building within him, he looked up to the sky- allowing a moment for him to compose himself as he gazed at the gentle snowfall. He knew this moment of peace wouldn't last long. After all, they all knew what awaited them. A slew of soldiers would be there, watching their every move like hawks. And, one way or another, by the time they reached the end of the road, it would all be over. Hopefully, their struggle would soon come to an end. Taking in a deep breath, as unnecessary as it was, Markus struggled with the idea that they might not all make it. Bringing his gaze back down, and turning to face those behind him, Markus forced a confident smile into his face. He could not show any sign of weakness or doubt. Not when they were so close to the end. His people needed him, now more than ever. 

“Markus?” Simon stepped out from the crowd, and walked to his lover's side. 

Noticing the fear in Markus’ eyes, Simon turned them both around, and led them a few steps away behind a car to give them a modicum of privacy. In an effort to bring comfort, he laced their fingers together. 

“Everything alright?” Simon kept his voice down. 

“We're not going to make it.” Markus looked down. “Not all of us. It would be foolish to think otherwise.”

“We all know what we're getting into, Markus.”

“That doesn't make it any easier. What if you…” Markus’ voice tailed off. 

“I'm not going anywhere.” Simon smiled slightly.  
“You don't know that. We don't know that. I might not…” Markus started. 

“Don't think like that.” Simon spoke firmly. 

“How can I not?” Markus was struggling to contain his emotions. 

“I know it's hard…” Simon started. 

“Everyone is counting on me. They're willing to lay down their lives and follow me. What if I let them down?” Markus was close to despair, the weight on his shoulders seeming heavier than ever. 

“You won't.” Simon spoke adamantly. 

“You don't know that.” Markus frowned. 

“I do. You know how?” Simon raised an eyebrow. 

“No.” Markus looked down. 

“I know this because you got us this far, Markus. Without you, we wouldn't be here.” Simon spoke reassuringly. 

“You started Jericho.” Markus pointed out. 

“But you convinced us to come out of the shadows.” Simon’s voice was calm, and tender.

“I…” Markus kept looking down. 

“You can do this. And I'll be right beside you the whole time.” Simon kept reassuring his lover. 

“Alright.” Markus finally looked up. 

“I love you, Markus. And whatever comes next, I'm glad I met you.” Simon smiled warmly. 

"What did I do to deserve you?” Markus sighed.

Shaking his head fondly, Markus tenderly placed his hands either side of Simon’s face- and gazed upon it intently, taking in every mark and blemish. Every stray strand of hair and laughter line, committing every minute detail of his lover's face to memory. 

A smile crossed onto Markus face as he took in the intensity of Simon’s eyes, and he allowed them another moment of peace. Leaning forward, he planted a passionate kiss on Simons lips. Soon, Simon’s hands were snaking around his waist- the two of them leaning into the car as the kiss intensified. Both of them were sure that, if they had been able to breathe, they would have been left panting with desire.

After a moment, they were forced to break apart, leaning their foreheads together in a gesture that had become synonymous with their love. They looked into each others eyes when they broke apart fully- standing opposite one another in a final moment of silence. Moving to stand at Markus side, Simon entwined the fingers of his left hand with Markus’ right. 

Together, they returned to standing together at the head of the crowd, turning to face their allies and friends. 

“We've come a long way from where we started.” Markus spoke loudly, confidence bolstered by the feeling of Simon’s hand in his own. “And it hasn't been easy. By any means.”

Markus looked to the crowd, seeing the fear and hope…the desperation and longing. 

“But we're so close to freedom now.” Markus continued. “Tonight, one way or another, we will be free.”

A chorus of cheers rippled through the crowd, echoing loudly through the abandoned streets. 

“Now, let us show them that we won't be backing down this time!” Markus concluded. “That we won't turn and hide away!”

When he raised his free hand into the air, clenching it into a fist, Markus felt his heart skip as Simon did the same. Slowly, and one by one, the others joined in, fists raising into the air in a singular show of defiance. Smiling, Markus kept up his arm, and turned round, keeping his free fingers entwined with Simon’s. 

Bolstered by his lover's presence, Markus let a smile makes its way onto his face.

And together, they led the march forward… 

Hand in hand.


End file.
